dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Quicksilver
What I am is...disposable. ---- Argentium Industries are proud to announce its newest model, Quicksilver. What is Quicksilver? Anything you desire! This robotic model can be customised to your precise requirements, no matter how specific: combat, manual labour, exploration, science, childcare, education, catalogue, aide, engineer, factory workFor a full list of available options, please see Document #59102. If your desired option is not listed, you are very welcome to contact us directly on our toll-free line - we strive to oblige all requests. Every facet of Quicksilver's appearance and being can be customised by you.Available options are briefly described in this document. Customers are encouraged to write a description of their ideal model when applying for one. Alternatively, they can visit our website which provides a simple, but finely tuned quiz to help determine the best Quicksilver for you. All Quicksilvers are outfittedUnless otherwise requested. with beyond state-of-the-art machine learning capabilities. Quicksilver's intelligence allows it to tackle almost any task - and those which it can't, it can quickly adapt to solving. Quicksilver responds to its environment, its tasks, and most importantly, to you, giving the best experience possible. Quicksilver is not a technology for today, to be replaced in a year or two. We at Argentium Industries promise no planned obsolescence. Quicksilver's human-like intelligenceBeyond human - Quicksilver experiences no age-related deterioration of its intelligence. You may leave Quicksilver for your great-grandchildren allows it to continue developing to new tasks. Furthermore, all Quicksilver models are entirely built from Argentium Industries' famed durable materials0% biodegradable, anti-rust, anti-dust, anti-decay, antimicrobial, anti-death, non-toxic, recyclable at your nearest Argentium Industries factory., and require minimal upkeep oweing to its spectacular self-repair abilities. If your Quicksilver experiences any damage, repairs are free at any Argentium Industries outlet. Extra durable Quicksilver models are available for a slightly higher cost. Quicksilver can be programmed with any personality you desire. Its personality will develop in response to stimuli; however, if you dislike any aspect of the personality your Quicksilver develops, you can edit it directly via the internal cranial interface.For substantial personality adaptations, it is recommended that you deliver your Quicksilver to the nearest Argentium Industries outlet. A small fee will apply. Quicksilver can be programmed to be a wholesome, human-like companion, but for those who prefer their robots to be devoid of aspirations, ambitions or dreams - this too can be arranged. Argentium Industries promises that no humans or other sentient life-forms were harmed in the creation of Quicksilver. Quicksilver is not a human. It never can be. Argentium Industries does not recommend developing sympathy for Quicksilver or any other robot model. Quicksilver can be yours for the low price of 5,000,000 clicks!A non-refundable deposit of 500,000 clicks must be paid upon ordering. A variety of repayment plans are available for browsing on our website. Employees of the Government may be eligible for discounts. Indentured servitude, body parts (particularly brains) and the sale of privacy are acceptable as tendered items. For a short time, Argentium Industries is offering free exchanges for your Quicksilver. If your Quicksilver does not please you, or you get bored of it, you may exchange it for a new, custom-built Quicksilver at no extra cost, delivery within a month.May be longer for special requests.Order yours today - after all, everyone is getting one. Basic Specs *'Full name': Argentium Industries Quicksilver ZQYXI-249 v3.088 robotic companion, patent #10973-094. *'Materials': *'Processor': *'Storage': *'Height': *'Weight': Selected stories from those who bought Quicksilver *#1: Origin *#57: Factory *#88: Battle *#126: Mitosis *#159: Pacifism *#272: Scholar *#293: Mistake *#342: Reborn *#368: Liberty *#412: Sleeper *#495: Grace *#519: Eternity *#951: Upgrade *#1394: Curiosity